Among information processing terminals such as mobile telephones, portable information terminals, and personal computers, there are some devices that are equipped with two displays. Among such information processing terminals, some have the capability of separately displaying each of a plurality of applications on a respective display (see Patent Document 1). When simultaneously starting up two applications, displaying each of the two application windows on a respective display is extremely convenient for the user when the two applications are used at the same time or are alternately used.
As a technique related to starting a plurality of applications on an information processing terminal, Patent Document 2 describes a portable information apparatus in which assigning a plurality of application programs as a set to a single icon allows a plurality of applications to be started up by simply selecting the icon.
Patent Document 3 describes an information processing device in which a plurality of applications are grouped based on the time differences between the times of selection of the plurality of applications. This information processing device enables the start-up of all applications that have been grouped by one operation.
Still further, Patent Document 3 describes the display of launch buttons of a plurality of applications that have been grouped near the icon of the group in the information processing device. Patent Document 3 also discloses that when any one launch button of a plurality of applications that have been grouped is selected, the launch buttons of the other applications of the group are displayed with emphasis.